Almost Perfect-NaLu Week
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: Here is one of the many one shots I shall be publishing this week for (late) NaLu week! Lucy would wish for a perfect love confession, the words, then a kiss. But can that wish come to be when the man you love is a certain dragon slayer? NaLu Natsu and Lucy


**Hey ma biscuits! So I am going to publish a series of one shots, maybe two or three, to celebrate NaLu week :D first one is a quick silly little one that I hope you shall enjoy!**

 **I KNOW I AM LATE FOR NALU WEEK T_T**

NALU WEEK-STORY ONE

ALMOST PERFECT

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, and gulped.

"Lucy you are going to do it. You are. You ARE. After yesterday..." she said, and closed her eyes. Natsu's voice rang in her mind again, saying the words 'I have complete trust in you Lucy'. She opened her eyes again. "Okay. You should of done this a long time ago. But now, today you will." She said to herself, frowning determendly.

"Uh..." She sighed, as she hung her head. "Who am I kidding I'll never be able to.." she sighed. She raised her head up again, and looked in the mirror. "Um, could I speak? Well...I mean...it's been a long time we've known each other now, and for most of that time, I have...No!" She said, and angrily turned the tap on, then brushed her teeth. She sighed, as she walked out from the bathroom, tooth brush still in mouth.

"Who were you talking too?" Someone said at the doorway. Lucy stopped, and suddenly her heart was beating at more than it should've be. She turned around, and leaning next to the bathroom door, was Natsu, with Happy on his head.

"N-no one!" She said, through her tooth paste. Her words were muffled, and she put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Na, you were definitely talking." Natsu said.

"Yeah Lucy." Happy nodded.

"It's nothing...I called Cancer, and trimmed my hair." She lied.

"Huh. It seems the same." Natsu frowned.

"Just a trim." Lucy said, taking a step back as he took a step forward. She dodged, and went back into the bathroom, spitting her tooth paste out.

She walked back out, and took her shoes.

"I really see no difference in your hair." Natsu said, shaking his head, as he walked up behind her, and held up a strand.

"Get off." Lucy said, blushing and flicking his hand away.

"What's up with you?" Natsu said, grabbing her arms.

"Nothing! Stop man-handling me!" She said, tutting, and taking her shoes. Lucy's mind was on telling him all day...

Walking to the guild, she was almost on the other side of the sidewalk, with Natsu and Happy throwing a concerned look at her.

"Shall we do a job today?" Natsu asked her.

"U-um, have you got enough jewels?" She asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Same here. Let's give this day a miss." She said, before walking off to Levy.

"What is her problem..." Natsu sighed.

"What who's problem?" A sweet voice asked. Natsu turned around, to see Mirajane behind him.

"Lucy's...she's been acting weird with me all day..." he sighed.

"Ah...a woman's wrath..." Mira sighed.

"What?" Natsu asked her, as she walked to the bar, he sat down at one of the stools.

"A woman's wrath Natsu... she shall punish you for whatever you did in the most horrible way, making you feel like there is something wrong with you." Mira sighed. "What did you do to her?" She asked him.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! If anything I have been on my best behaviour!" He said.

"Hmm... then maybe... have you asked her why she is acting strange?" Mira asked.

"Yeah...she is always saying 'I am not'" Natsu sighed.

"Then it can only be because she is angry at you. Say sorry to her." Mira said, pointing her finger at him. "And be nice to her!" Mira said. Natsu sighed.

"Don't wanna..." he grumbled, placing his head in his crossed arms. Mira bashed his head.

"Oh come on Natsu, do you really want to be on bad terms with your teamate?" She asked. Natsu looked up with one eye.

"Pff..." he sighed, and put his head back down. Sometimes Lucy really annoyed him...

"Lucy, why are you not with Natsu?" Levy asked, as she sat down next to the reading woman.

"What?" Lucy asked, putting her book down.

"Why aren't you with mister-who-is-looking-angrily-at-you?" Levy asked. Lucy turned to see where Levy was looking, and saw Natsu at the bar, frowning at her. She raised her shoulders at him. He rolled his eyes, and turned around.

"Huh?" Lucy said, slightly shocked.

"Did you two fight or something?"

"No...I don't know why he's looking at me like that, or maybe-no..." Lucy sighed, and shook her head.

"Go and ask him." Levy said.

"No, it doesn't matter..." Lucy sighed.

"Go!" Levy said, and pushed her slightly. Lucy stumbled off the chair, and looked back angrily at her, as she walked to Natsu. Lucy sat on the stool next to Natsu.

"Why did you look at me like that?" She asked, as neutral as possible. But to Natsu, she just sounded annoyed.

"I don't know, why are you being so mean today?" He said to her, frowning.

"Mean? I'm not being mean!" She said to him.

"Yes you are! Since this morning you've been givin' me the cold shoulder!" He said. Lucy bit hard on her lip.

"Y-yeah, but not because-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Tsch..."

"Natsu!" Lucy pleaded.

"If you don't want to be with me, then fine!" He said. "You can go now!"

"Fine! I will!" Lucy said angrily back. Her cheeks were red with anger.

"Go then!" He shouted.

"Fine!" She said, before getting off the stool, and walking back to where Levy was. Lucy looked at her seat.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked. Lucy sighed. What had she done? She wanted to tell him, and she was just... just scared... she shook her head, before going to the bathroom. She locked herself in, and rested her head against the door, her hands behind her neck, as she shook her head. What was she doing? She didn't want to fight him...

"Why do you hate me?" She whispered...

Natsu was tapping his fingers on the bar top. Honestly...why was Lucy angry at him? He had done nothing, right? Or maybe just being himself annoyed her.. he sighed. He shouldn't of snapped at her, but still...

"Sorry..." he said under his breath.

Lucy and Natsu didn't speak to each other all day. Although...

Levy sighed, as she saw Lucy sit with Erza. She wanted to know what was up with the two, usually they were like peas in a pod.

"What was said over there Mira, did you hear?" Levy asked, as Mira passed with a tray in hand.

"Um, between Natsu and Lucy?" She asked, as she sat down next to the buenette.

"Yes." Levy said.

"Well, they were speaking in raised voices, so I thought some privcy would be nice. I blocked my ears out." She said, and smiled.

"Oh...Natsu gave Lucy a mean look, I wonder why?"Levy sighed.

"Mhm, Natsu said Lucy had been ignoring him since this morning." Mira said.

"Really? I wonder why..." Levy sighed. "That's not very like her..."

"Hm...and they were getting on really well yesterday, did you see them laughing together? More than usual of course." She said.

"Yes, I even heard Natsu say something really nice to her, about trusting her or something... aha!" Levy said, raising her finger.

"What?"

"That's it! We know Lucy definitely has a soft spot for Natsu, right?" Levy said.

"Yes, most definitely."

"Maybe she decided to tell him, but naturally, what do we girls do in that situation?" Levy sighed.

"Oh..." Mira sighed. "Yes, she must of been scared." She smiled.

"Well damn! They won't tell each other now will they!" Levy sighed.

"Yes, unless we create a situation for them?" Mira proposed. Levy laughed.

"But naturally that would be meddling with stuff that isn't at all our business..." Levy said, giving Mira a wink.

"I have the perfect plan..." Mira said.

 **That evening**

"Hey Natsu?" Mira asked the man.

"Hm?" Natsu asked, mouthful.

"I lost one of my bows from my dress..." she sighed.

"Damn." Natsu said, mouthful.

"Tell you what, if you look for it, I'll give you a free meal." Mira said with a wink. Natsu looked at her.

"Where do you think you lost it?" He asked. Mira grinned.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy said.

"Mhm?" The reading blond answered.

"Um, I was thinking, you said you had writers block right?" Levy ased.

"Yes, still not over it..." Lucy sighed

"Well, then why don't you go to this place I heard of! It's gorgeous at night!" Levy smiled.

"Hm, where is it?"

Lucy was walking up a hill, as the stars came up in the night sky. It was just a hill covered in green grass. She had her pad and pen with her. The air was cool. She smiled as she reached the top, and looked up.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Someone said at her.

"Natsu?!" She asked. He was sitting on the ground, patting the grass.

"Why are you here?" He said, coldly.

"Levy told me about here. I am allowed aren't I?" She said, as equaly cold.

"Well I am actully being useful here looking for Mira's bow." He said back.

"Useful? Pff..." She said, and rolled her eyes, as she sat down, a few meters away from him. She tried to ignore him, as she looked up. The stars where amazing, and she was feeling good, apart from-

"Tsch, why haven't you spoken to me all day?" Natsu asked, as he stood next to her.

"Why haven't you?" She asked back, opening her pad. He sighed, and sat down next to her.

"You've been ignoring me since this morning, what have I done worng? I don't like us being angry at each other..." He sighed.

"You've done nothing Natsu." She said.

"Well then why aren't you speaking to me?" He asked. Lucy sighed, and closed her eyes.

"It really isn't you... it is just me being stupid..." she sighed. "Just...I wanted to tell you something, but then that made me ignore you and then this happened..." she sighed.

"What did you want to tell me?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed.

"I-it isn't important." She muttered, and got up, and started walking towards the slope down.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu sighed, as he ran toawrds her. He grabbed her arm. "Tell me!" He sighed.

"No!" She shouted back.

"Come on!" He sighed, pulling her towards him.

"I love you!" She shouted. Natsu looked at her, frowned, and cocked his head to the side.

"Well of course you do, I mean we're teamates, right?" He said. Lucy sighed.

"No! Not that-"

"Oh you just mean that you prefer me to Happy? I don't blame you.."

"No! Natsu just listen-"

"You're not being very clear here." Natsu sighed. Lucy felt confident now. She laughed.

"Are you stupid or what? How more clear can 'I love you' be?!" She said.

"Yeah, I know that, and I said of course you do because-" he started saying but Lucy sighed, a little smile on her mouth.

"Oh you idiot..." she sighed, before she grabbed his collar, and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him in a way that left no need for explaining. Lucy let go of him, as she leant away. Natsu took a suprised step back.

"U-um." He said, as he looked at her, wide eyed, and then slowly put his hand to his lips. "Hold on you mean you love me?" He said.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lucy sighed. "I have said it twice so far and kissed you how more clear do you want me to be?" She cried out. Natsu looked to the side, his brow slightly furrowed, like as if he was thinking hard.

"Loving someone...trusting them with eveything, wanting to be with them every second of the day, wanting to live with them forever... that's love, right?" He asked Lucy. She nodded. "And, you, you feel that for me?" He asked.

"Yes. For you and only you..." she sighed. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't of suddenly kissed you like that, or suddenly told you or...I am going. Goodnight." She said, and started to walk away, shaking her head, embarrased at her brash actions.

"No Lucy wait!" Natsu said, as he held onto her arm. "Loving someone, when you love seeing every little flaw in them, perfection, the little habits they have, like talking to themselves in the mirror, or yelling at you angrily, or, the laugh they have, or..." Natsu sighed.

'Natsu?" Lucy asked, as she turned around.

"I...I feel that for you too, I mean I love you Lucy, I love you." He said to her, looking at her in the eyes, desperate, like as if she was the thing holding him to the earth, she was the thing that could hurt him the most, but make him feel amazing at the same time. Lucy gasped, and put her hand to her mouth, as tears came to her eyes. "Why are you crying Lucy?" Natsu asked, as he took a step towards her.

"J-just...you love me?" She asked.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." She replied.

"What do we do know?" He asked. Lucy smiled, as she took his hands.

"Kiss Natsu, we kiss." She said, as she put her hand to his cheek bone, and watched, as he looked into her eyes with the most affection she had ever felt. Lucy looked back at him the same way, before they closed their eyes, and kissed, expressing their love for each other in the most sweetest, innocentest kiss ever.

 _'I guess it was an almost perfect confession.'_ Lucy thought to herself, and felt the corners of her mouth turn up, as Natsu put his hands on her waist, and they kissed once more.

 **Hope you enjoyed :) I shall be posting the stories as so:**

 **NaLu Week-[Name of the story]**

 **So not as one complete story, I hope you wish to read the others :)**

 **Bisous :*****


End file.
